Time Passes
by Chaos-Rawr
Summary: 5 years have passed since Ikuto left...5 long years, whats changed so much that when he gets back, Amu doesn't want him to know about it? AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

BRV: As u guyz can clearly c i'm startin a new story called...

Erin: TIME PASSES!!!!*gets fake streamer thing and sulks dully* yay....

BRV: hmmm. i've decided dont call me BRV anymore its annoyin, call me....Chrisula*not my real name*

Erin: hey isnt dat ur sisters name?

Chrisula: yea but peoplz call her Sula

Erin: oh, okay! *smiles* :)

Paris: freaky wasnt she still mad at u for dat oter story?

Chrisula: yes but....i think weve come to an angreement *grins evily* HEH HEH HEH

Paris: 0.0 *scared shitless*

Chrisula: start story OR ELSE!!!* get chainsaw*

Paris: GAH! Chrisula does not own Shugo Chara, if she did Tadase would be dead!

Chrisula: TADASE!!!!!!!!*chases tadase randomly*

Tadase: H-Help me!!!!

Paris: ^.^ on wit da story please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EXTRAZ

Rou diox- Nadia diox (LOL)

Pheephee- Rou's Shugo Chara

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Long time, no see Pervert!

_5 years. 5 long years since I've seen you.... _The girl thought over and over as she clutched lovengly in her hands, the thing that kept her holding onto him, that simple picture. Lucious long strawberry bubble gum pink hair spread across the bed and peacefully laying on the floor, honey golden eyes hiding behind long gorgeous eyelashes. There she lay on the queen sized bed, staring up at the ceiling in that dark hollow room, a smile spread across her face as she remembered back when he departed from her.

_I'll deffinitely make you fall in love with me, so prepare yourself._

but what the boy didn't know, was that she already did love him... with all her heart. She being the stubborn girl she was back then, couldn't admit it to his face, but then again didn't have the courage to do it anyway. But now, she was the girl she longed to be, honest, cute, caring, there was no more pretending anymore. With that being, all of her chara's had disappear leaving her perfect but sometime after that a new chara was born. Amuto, Amu's cat chara, it had long bubble gum hair pulled into two pigtails, fluffly white ears with the occassional pink, a long fluffy white tail, a cute little pink dress and five diamonds under her left eye. Amu had no idea why she had this chara, but it seemed to be because she wanted to be like Ikuto...or WITH Ikuto. The reason she was where she was today was because of him, thinking back to the day he left again when she realized she could express her feelings now.

*FLASHBACK*

_out of the blue, the pink haired girl started to sing, her heart filled with glee she felt it was natural._

_"Get a load of me, get a load of you, _

_Walking down the street_

_And I hardly know you_

_(Hardly know you)_

_It's just like we we're meant to be..._

_She started out softly to herself, but then started to sing aloud while walking down by the park, people staring and stoping just to hear her. Her voice was truly beautiful._

_Holding hands with you_

_When we're out at night_

_Got a girlfriend, you say_

_It isn't right_

_(It isn't right)_

_And I've got someone waiting_

_Too_

_She stopped walking and stood in front of the fountin, unaware of the people watching her with Awe and amazement. She was in Amuland._

_What if this is just the beggining?_

_We're already wet_

_And we're gonna go swimming_

_Why can't I breath_

_Whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak_

_Whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable_

_It's the fact and we're_

_Gonna get down to it..._

_So tell me, Why can't I breathe_

_Whenever I think about you?_

_(Whenever I think about you)_

_(Whenever I think about you)  
(Whenever I think about you)_

_(Whenever I think about you)_

_A man heard her singing, and came up to her, playing the melody of her song with his instrument. Then somemore People came to help her a long the way of her song._

_Isn't this the best part of_

_Breaking up?_

_Finding someone else_

_Can't get enough of _

_Someone who wants to be with you too?_

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_

_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_

_(But wouldn't it be, but wouldn't it be)_

_But wouldn't it be beautiful?_

_Here we go, we're at the beggining_

_We haven't fucked yet,_

_But my heads spinning._

_Why can't I breathe_

_Whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak_

_Whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable_

_Gonna get down to it..._

_So tell me, Why can't I_

_Breathe whenever I think about you?_

_I love for you to make me wonder,_

_Where it's going..._

_I love for you to pull me under,_

_Somethings growing_

_Out of this that we can't control..._

_Baby i'm dyyyying..._

_(Why can't I breath_

_Whenever I think about you?)_

_(Why can't I speak_

_Whenever I talk about you?)_

_Why can't I breathe_

_Whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak_

_Whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable_

_Gonna get to it..._

_So tell me, Why can't I breathe_

_Whenever I think about you?_

_(Whenever I think about you)_

_(Whenever I think about you)_

_(Whenever I think about you)_

_(Whenever I think about you)..._

_..._

_..._

_She opened her eyes to see many people surrounding her, a full band behind her, people cheering, crying, and applauding. She had no idea what the hell was going on. Then out of the blue, a women wearing a suit came to her and handed her a card. "Think about it" She whispers and walks away with the rest of the crowd, leaving a confused pink haired girl to her thoughts. She looked down and read the card. "Recording huh?" one way ticket to fame. _

*ENDOFFLASHBACK*

The memeory makes her smile, makes her happy to know she's who she is today. Then all of a sudden the door opened, revealing a stummbling blonde haired girl, who rolled to the edge of the bed. She hit the bed with a THUD and a "Oof" rubbing her head as if it jumped up and giggled as the little petite girl scrammbled to the floor and tried to get up. "M-Miss Lalariela!" she stuttered, then got up and saluted her trying to be polite. Another giggle escaped Amu's lips as she tilted her head to the side and sighed soflty. "Rou, please call me by my real name from this point on....for him?" it wasn't more of a question but more like a demand, a sweet demand. Rou nodded slightly but then jolted. "May I ask why, I-If thats not a problem!"she shook her head placing a hand firmly on her shoulder and smiling, this shocked the girl Rou but she stayed calm and light as Amu whispered "Rou, he doesn't know yet...and It's best if he doesn't find out until I tell him myself. So please, if you may keep it a secret?" a little girl floated up next to the blonde girl, dressed with long dark red hair pulled into a ponytail, a warrior's outfit on, and a sword on the side. "Pheephee and Rou, promise to protect your secret, Right Rou?" she said sliping in a sleek grin, Rou snapped up into a straight position again and saluted the pink haired angel. "Hai!Pheephee!" Pheephee the warrior Shugo Chara nodded her head and suddenly a giant black bow appeared on Rou's head, pulling her long waiste length blonde hair into a ponytail. (Chrisula: Crazy -_- Nadia: HEY!) Rou was usually a scared girl, hid behind people who she knew were braver, her long wanted dream was to be brave to become a warrior, then Pheephee came along. Amu sweatdropped, raising her hands in front of her in a kind protest. "No, no i-it's okay Rou, don't take it that far, just....don't tell him, got it?" "Got it!"she said proudly, which lead Amu back to the question she was supposed to ask when she came. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"Rou snapped back to reality and smiled with a nod, waving her hand swiftly next to her face "oh, yes thats right, it's time to go!He'll be at the airport in a couple-AHHH!!!" Amu grabbed a hold of her hand and dragged her rushingly out of the room. "Then let's go!"

-----------------------------------------

Amu looked around in a hurry, fretting and worring while people stood on shock that _the _Hinamori Amu was here, or as they know her..._ Lalariela Love Locket._ Amu hadn't a clue why she chose to keep her name a secret, maybe because she wanted to live a normal life, or maybe just maybe... she couldn't stand being herself, miss 'cool & spicy'. She hated that side of her, that side nobody realized was just a cover for the real thing. An honest, kindhearted, loving girl who was to nervous to show it. Then she spotted something blue, blue, blue.... blue _hair._ "I-Ikuto?" That caught the blonde girls attention while talking to the driver of the mercedes gaurdian (Chrisula: she was trying to be normal Ikuto: *distrarcted by the car* sooo shiny!) and turned to the direction Amu was looking. "Thats him? well what are you waiting for?!GO GET HIM!" "GAH!" "let's go!" the little pink haired Shugo Chara said, making two fluffy white cat ears appear on the girls head, and then a big fluffy tail pop up, causing Amu to jump up. A black fluttered short dress that flarred out at the ends appeared on her, along with black laced-up dancing shoes. Without will power Amu landed to the ground with a soft fall on her toes then took off running and screaming "IKUTOOOO!!!!" with a certain twinkle in her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrisula: cut aaannnnnddd SCENE!

Erin: hey Tadase you der?

Tadase: y-yeah, a-are you gonna kill me?

Erin: No silly, I love ya, why would you think that? :) *smiles*

Tadase: I-is she okay?

Chrisula: o-of coarse she is! why wouldn't she be?! IT'S NOT LIKE I PUT SOMETHING IN HER DRINK?!!!*pants heavly* right? :)

Erin: hey Tadase, would you like to go out wit me?

Tadase: WHAT?! I-i mean, that's nice and all but....no thnks.

Erin: ooohhhh, i see. I mean your hair IS really shiny, and you do seem kind of girly....

Tadase: I'M NOT GAY!

Erin: oh it's okay, I just know this person who would be great for you! *Cough*Jake!*cough*

Jake x Tadase: I'M NOT GAY!

Nadia: R&R please, before da gayishness starts!

Jake: N-NADIA!


	2. Chapter 2

Chrisula: ya no i jst noticed somtin...Jake is totally in luv wit Nadia! ^-^

Jake x Nadia: CHRISULA!

Erin: she speaks da truth...well i kno Nadia d-

Nadia: ERIN MARIE YEAGER I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF YOU TELL ANYONE I'LL DRAG YOU TO HELL!!! *attacks Erin with a million punchs and kicks*

Erin: HELP!!- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *rus away screaming*

Nadia: GET BACK HERE YOU FIREY BAT FROM HELL*chases*

Chrisula: *sweatdrops* o-okay Jake, do da honors please?

Jake: ummm...sure? Chrisula does not own Shugo Chara, nor is she the devil in disguise

Chrisula: your pretty sure about that huh? *smirks evilly and pitch fork and tail pop out of nowhere wit da horns*

Jake: N-NO!*runs away screaming*

Chrisula: *smiles happily* i hope u enjoyed this ranmdom moment, but now its on wit da story! ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- hiding something?me?!NO

P.O.V- Amu

"IKUTO!!" I screamed, running twords him like a maniac, _WithOUT _my Amu disguise on. _'WHAT THE HELL?! this is totallly NOT what Lalariela is like! AMUTO, CUT IT OUT!!!' _I screamed silently in my head, the real me pounding against the walls of my skull trying to knock some sense into me. I was still running, that was until I jumped into the air with a loud "IKUTO!" my long ankle length curly bubblegum hair bouncing around me and my biggest smile was thrown across my face. Shit. My career is ruined. Then I looked down, the blue blur looking up at me with a shocked expression on his face at the sound of his name, his little Chara piering through his midnight hair with a slight smile. "Ikuto!" came out of my mouth like a whisper, this happiness was shown on my face, but then I notcied I was still in the air, pulling me out of Chara change and surprising me. "GAH!" I screamed as I hurtled torwds the ground, freaking out in the air. "HOLY SHIIIITTT!!!" I was about to hit the ground, the full impact if it all would paralize me, I would be done for. "Oof!" I waited and waited for the pain of my body slamming against the hard floor, but it never came, instead I felt warmth surround me sowftly, my eyes manually slammed shut. When I noticed this, I had made the dicision to pier open my eyelids to see what had happened. "Huh?" I looked around, long warming arms were wrapped around me, holding me bridle style to a firm warm chest. I froze in place. .GOD. Someone had caught me, stopped me from falling. I was in shock, to much of a shock to look at my hero's face before he placed me down. I soft chuckle came to his lips as I still remained frozen, just standing there..motionless. "How is it that i always end up catching you, _Amu"_ My breath cut short. NO...FREAKING...WAY. _'Move! move you idiot! say something!!!GAH!!!!' _my mind screamed once again, snapping me out of my trance and making me blush feariously. SHIT. "I-Ikuto!" I mouthed, still facing away from him, eyes wide from shock. Those long arms wrapped around me waist, breath blew across my neck, and I think I know well enough to say that he had the stupid smirk on his face. I _STILL _wouldn't move. I couldn't, the man shot shivers down my spine, I WAS FREAKING PARALIZED!!! "Did you miss me?" DAmmit! DAMMit! DAMMIT!, I snapped out of it, my blank mind filling with a load of emotions. The next thing I knew, my ears popped up out of NOWHERE, and I turned to face him again. "IKUTO!!!"...I GLOMPED HIM?! he, of coarse was shocked, and so was I, though no one could see it. Flashes of light. BRIGHT flashes of light surrounded us, along with whisltes, cheers, and...rants? "NO WAY! how come he gets all the fun?!" "Who the hell is he?!" "NOOOO!!! someone took our Lala-chan!!!!!" WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?! then I felt something warm touch my lips,...his. WHAT THE HELL?! HE KISSED ME!!! HOLY SHIT!!! i'm dreaming! i'm dreaming! HOLY SHIT IM NOT DREAMING. HE'S _KISSING _ME?! And surpirisingly enough, I was kissing back. Why? I don't know...it just felt...right? I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I could feel it. his _SMIRK _was deffiantly there. What is he thinking? (Chrisula: you don't wanna know...or do you? well then lets find out sha'll we? Ikuto: I like this story already *smirks* Chrisula: who said it was in your favor? *grins evilly*)

P.O.V- Ikuto

Holy...Shit....

P.O.V- Amu

As soon as I was able to break the transformation, I pulled away, panting heavily, mind racing and breath faint. WOW...that's Alll I could say is....WOW! I could feel my whole body heating up, shaking like crazy and dripping in sweat. Damn. Then I realized, what was playing? Oh no...My song was playing over the loud speaker, HOW COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE?!

_"I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me"_

Dammit! if he finds out thats me I'm dead!!! "U-ummm, LETS GO!" I yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the millions of people singing along with the song, caught up in the moment. They probably assumed I wrote the song for him...which of coarse was true. But there was no time for that, as I reached the car, I opened the door to the back, and slammed him in there like he was luggaug. He groaned as I held the door open then whispered "Da je vu, much?" I just growled at him and slammed the door in his face, sliding over the car to the drivers side and climbimg through the open window. "ROU! GET IN!" I demmanded and she hopped in, probably frightened by my pissed off attitude. Sorry Rou, but this is personal. As soon as she got in, I pounded my foot to the petal, and took off, the car skidding out of the airport driveway. Thank god I made it out of there. "Oi, Amu, are you hiding something?" Shit. I went stiff. Therefor couldn't answer, so Rou, who was also tense turned around to do so herself. "Hiding something?Amu?!NO! OF COARSE NOT!" She practically screamed, nervousness creeping over , that's deffiantly NOT suspicious. Thanks alot, Rou. "Pheephee say Rou means that 'what's there to hide?'" Her little Chara gulped, popping out in front of the now frozen girl next to me. "Is that so?" I could tell he was suspicious, so I skidded the car to a stop. "OH LOOK! WE'RE HERE!" I yelled, changing the subject. Then I realized that we really were. "Tee hee" a little giggle was heard behind me as I turned around to face my chara. "Amuto!" I said in a mummble of surpirse. Wait, isn't there something I should be mad at her about? Oh yeah, now I remember...SHE MADE ME KISS IKUTO! "AMMUUUUTTTOOO!!!" I yelled, grabbing her and shaking her in my hands. "What the hell was that?!" Her pink pigtails swong in her face everytime I shook her back in forth, making her words gittery "B-but A-amu!!! Y-you w-want-ted t-too, I-I c-could s-see it in y-your e-eyes, p-plus I'm p-part of y-you I-I would K-KNOW!!!!" The last word of her sentence jumped as I immediatly stoped shaking her. _Did I? Did I really want to kiss him? Did I miss him that much... Did I love him THAT much? was it that obvious? Does he know? I-I can't, i'm not ready to tell him yet, why is it so hard?...Am I afraid, that he won't love me anymore? Does he still love me? _"Well, DUH! He only, ya know _kissed_ you back, Idiot" I jumped, I know that voice, it was... "Analisa!" I groaned in complete irretation, great...now the mindreader's gonna constantly bug me about this. I knew Ikuto was rather confused at who she was, but I didn't bother, she's gonna answer him any- "Yo, names Analisa, I'm Rou's sis, nice to meet'cha!" She said cheerfuly through my rolled-down window, her long ankle-length (just like mine) perfectly silky straight black hair moving over her right gorgeously ruby eye, her beautiful eggshell white skin shinning in the light. Amazing, she was only 14 years old and she even was more beautiful and graceful than me. "Not true, Pinkette, your prettier than me, even Ikuto thinks so, right Nightcrawler?" Oh joy, she's giving us nicknames!*total sarcasom* I looked behind me, only to she Ikuto looking down and facing the other direction, his long midnight blue bangs covering his face, but I could see it and so could Analisa, that little tint of red placed lightly on his cheeks. _W-was he, BLUSHING?! _"To answer your question, yes, he is. No use in hiding it _Nightcrawler, _even Rou see's it. Admit it, Ikuto, you lo-" "Can you please stop doing that? your whole mindreading thing gets annoying, ya know" I pouted, crossing my arms and sticking my nose in the air, blocking out whatever she was going to say. "Well, _excuse _me, but it's not really my fault when you...THINK SO FREAKING LOUD!!!" she yelled as she ducked her head while turning her body around to face the other direction. "By the way, plan on getting out of the car anytime soon, I gotta go homeschool shopping while being secretly stalked," Insert smirk here "_Popsta- _OW!" she yelled while rubbing the back of her head where the long black high-heels hit. Right next to her, there stood Rou, clutching the other shoe in her hand, getting ready to throw it at her, a look of complete bordem in her eyes. "Analisa, thats enough!" she commanded, bending down and picking up her shoe. A soft shigh escaped the black haired girls lips as she nodded her head and placed her hand on my door of the car. She opened it "Whatever" I got out of the car and walked over to Ikuto's door, opening it only to see him practically tummble out of the car. I closed the door as the engine started. I was about to walk away but before I could Analisa grabbed my arm and forced me to look her way. "Oh and by the way Pinkette, ya might wanna check the mail, there might be something _Interesting _In the newspapper today" she let go and with a snicker, drove off. I was confused, what did she mean by that? Out of pure curiosity I quietly walked over to the newspapper and picked it up. As I unraveled it sheer shock seethed right through me, todays hidline was:

_LOVE IN LALA-LAND_

_our very own Lalariela Love Locket, kisses misterious boy in airport_

_Long lost love? or secret unkept?_

Underneath the hidline...was a picture of me and Ikuto, locking lips

----------------------------------------------

Chrisula: Sorry it was short! ^^ I was totally distracted by the total amount of distracting Lovey-doveyness between Nadia and Jake!

Jake x Nadia: CHRISULA!!!!

Chrisula: lol Erin, If you may?

Erin: R&R pllzzz

Chrisula: oh wait, I feel I have to say something....*takes deep breath* Tadase, will you come in here please?

Tadagay: sure!

Chrisula: I feel I have something I need to say to you.... *takes another deep breath* TADASE I HATE YOUR F*CKING GUTS, I HOPE YOU DIE AND GO TO HELL DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH PAIN YOU CAUSE TO THE WORLD OR HOW MUCH PAIN YOU CAUSED MY IKUTO?!?!?!?!?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURT ME TO WATCH EPISODE AFTER AGINIZING EPISODE OF COMPLETE RAGE!!!I FEEL LIKE I COULD KILL YOU NOW ALTHOUGH I'VE ALREADY READ THE MANGA AND SEEN THE ANIME, IT STILL HURTS TO KNOW YOUR STILL ALIVE AFTER FREAKING 43 CHAPTERS OF YOUR ANNOYING LITTLE SELF WALKING AROUND CAUSING DISTRACTION TO MY PRESCIOUS AMUTONESS!!! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU, DO YOU HAVE A MENTAL DISEASE?!?!?!!? DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU! CAUSE I WILL, NO HOLDING BACK, CAUSE I COULD GIVE YOU THREE GOOD REASONS WHY YOU DESERVE TO GO TO HELL OR AT LEAST DIE IN A VERY PAINFUL DEATH INFLICTED BY THE PERSON YOU TRULY CARE ABOUT:

1- YOU THINK EVERYONE SHOULD PRAISE YOU BECAUSE YOUR THE BEST DAMN THING IN THE WORLD, WHEN IN REALITY, YOUR THE LOWEST DAMN LIFEFORM TO WALK THE EARTH!

2-YOUR FREAKING GIRLISH CHARM THING IS DISGUSTING, IT SICKENS EVERYONE YOU KNOW AND LOVE AS THEY TRY TO DEAL WITH THE PAIN OF SEEING YOUR FACE EVERY SINGLE DAY OF THERE LIFE!

3- YOU NOW OR WILL NEVER BE AS IMPORTANT AS IKUTO OR ANYONE ELSE, SO GET OVER YOURSELF, YOU FREAKING COLDHEARTED LITTLE GAY KID WHO USES PEOPLE TO GET WHAT HE WANTS, YEAH YOU KNOW THE KIND WHO ACT KIND AND INNOCENT, BUT REALLY DESERVE TO DIE?!

I HOPE YOU TAKE THAT TO HEART GIRLYMAN CAUSE IF YOU DON'T I WILL RIP IT OUT, FORCEFULY SCREAM EVERYTHING I JUST SAID INTO IT, TEAR IT IN HALF, AND FORCE IT BACK THROUGH YOUR LIFELESS BODY!

.....

thank you ^^

Tadagay: *dies*

Erin:......wow.....0.o

Jake: hey wht does R&R mean?

Chrisula: wth? that was random

Nadia: oh Jake, it means read and review

Jake: wow Nadia your so smart :) *drools*

Erin:......

Chrisula:.........

Paris: Loooooooooooovvvveeeeee 3

Jake x Nadia: SHUT UP!


	3. Chapter 3

Erin: yo! KAREN GIVE ME BACK MY IKUTO!!!!!!*chases randomly after her wit naked ikuto*

Chrisula: *sweatdrop* o-...kay? ummm can someone do da disclaimer ding?

Jake: *blushes* u-uh s-sure if dee-dee says s-so

Chrisula x Erin x Nadia: DEE-DEE WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!

Dee-dee: Hiya! :) I-i'm Jakey's G-girlfriend *blush*

Nadia: ....*slowly walks twords tool shed*

Erin: haha...funny

Chrisula: what?

Erin: 1 nadia's jealous of miss "Lets cover the world in rainbows!"

and 2 there relationship kinda reminds me of how Amu used to act around tadase *knows it will get Chrisula mad* (this is it gunna end dis stupid relationship rit now) :)

Chrisula: ......*slowly joins Nadia in shed wit tools of doom*

Erin: Chrisula doesn't own Shugo Chara, and if she did....let's just say don't let tadase near a fangirl who knows how to operate a chainsaw

Chrisula x Nadia: KILLLL DEE-DEE!!!!!!!!!RAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! *chases Dee-dee until dee-dee's cornered and as the camera slowly fades away u could c da blood splatter on da wall and hear da rummble of da chainsaw*

Jake: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Erin: oh shut it!

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 - meeting new friends

P.O.V- Analisa

Stupid girl. I chuckled softly. When is she going to admit she loves him? I mean I know there's the song that she recommened. I laughed as I thought back to when she begged me to read his mind once I met him. I couldn't help but snicker at how desperate she was to know what he was thinking. And to put it in a song? Man, there is something wrong with that girl. She even asked if I could read every single thought he ever had from the day that he met her. I couldn't help but smile, she really loved him, I could tell. I was truly happy for her, I've never seen her blush before actually. I almost rolled over in burst of laughter when I saw what he did to her. I still can't believe someone like him could make her blush, make her smile, make her feel loved. Which was sirprising because ever since I met her when I was nine, she payed attention to NO man that talked to her. Even that Tadagay. (Chrisula: HAHA :) she said his name) That damn wierdo of a kid scared me. He was well...Girly! I mean I looked at him and all of his princliness, his shiny hair, that glisten in his eyes, that smile, COME ON I DIDN'T EVEN DO THAT! but it seems that those IDIOT fangirls of his are to dumb to realize that it IS kinda creepy for a boy to be that _desperate _to be a girl. Which reminds me. I turned around to the back seat, bending over mine to get there. My hands searched aimlisly for the items in mind, trailing around the cluttered bag in the back. Than when I found it, I quickly released my hands and nocked over then shoppingbag. Then without caring, I heard a short gasp came out from it, panting and breathing heavily, a little bunny like girl with long bunny ears and long blue hair that trailed down her back trying to get my attention. "Yo, Anemonea" I greeted her in a monotone voice while pulling on the long light blue ankle-length haired wig, blowing the extra strands of black hanging down in my face back into the wig also. I turned to look at her. "Where were you?" I asked calm, tugging on that little pink hat that them french people where, and opening the contacts that I had got from the drug store. "Don't 'Yo Anemonea' me, YOU FREAKING BURIED ME INTO YOUR FREAKING SHOPPING BAG BACK THERE AND COMPLETELY FORGOT I WAS ALIVE!" she screamed, her squeeky little voice raising and squeling in my ears. I just chuckled. She was so cute it was halerious when she got mad at you, her serious face was just so adorable. She pouted, crossed her arms and looked away. Her blue hair swishing past her feet, it was the same color as mine. I shighed and put in the babypink contacts that I had in my hand, and turned to face her completely, stopping the car to the curve. (Chrisula: yes she was driving this whole time!!!)

"Anemonea, stop being like that and help me Chara change, I need to practice, please?" I gave her the face, the face that no one could resist, not even Anemonea. She was cute n all but that was one of the main reasons why I have her.

1-distraction, adorably cute and excitingly sexy when character transformed enough to make the enemey swoon over your presence.

2-she is a KICK ASS fighter, and a flirt which means soducing the enemey and then kicking his ass would be no problem

3-I LOVE bunnies (LOL XD)

She shighed softly, turning to face me and nodding slightly in agreement. "Fine, I forgive you!" she smiled, and I laughed, pulling the car off the curve and driving away. I reached my hand up to the flip mirror, searching for the correct CD I needed for it, the black case I had tied to it fummbling. I grinned when I grabbed the little pure white blank CD and placed it in the radio. I kept my hands on the stearing wheel

As the music started to bubble I put my mind in that special state where It was just me. And then readied

myself as my part came up.

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Runnin' through my head_

_Runnin' through my head_

_Runnin' through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Runnin' through my head_

_Runnin' through my head_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough!_

_(enough)_

Unwanted flashbacks swam through my head, ones of him and her, every moment they ever shared. From when they fell to where they rised up to the top, to where it almost blankly brought tears to my eyes. I was staring into space...staring into nothing as they rolled on.

_Im in serious shit, I feel totally lost_

_If im asking for help it's only because_

_Being with you has opened my eyes_

_And I cannot believe, such a perfect surprise_

_I keep asking myself , wondering how_

_I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out_

_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me_

_Nobody else so we could be free_

_(Nobody else so we could be free)_

My mind wandered to the part of his brain where he began to fall in love with Pinke-I mean Amu, how he began to feel wrong for it, how he desperatly wanted to see her everyday that passed. As he sat down on the hill and looked endlisly at the sky, hoping, wishing, begging for something in need. The tears became more fond to me as I saw it, his shock that he was falling in love with a 12 year old.

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Runnin' through my head_

_Runnin' through my head_

_Runnin' through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Runnin' through my head_

_Runnin' through my head_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough_

_(No,no)_

_This_

_is_

_not_

_enough!_

_(All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said)_

His mind skipped, running on a broken script fastforwording twords the part where he broke her heart, twice. Dammit, Amu. More tears fell from my soft cheeks as I felt his pain, his hurt, his heart break into a million ablilty lingered, and broke into his past, his deep thoughts his sadistic needs, his tears, that were no longer mine. I felt it. I have never cried so much in my life. Not even when my mom hurt him so much. It almost felt like what happened to me, couldn't compare to his pain. His torture.I felt disgusted with myself. _Please...don't go any farther...please stop_. All that happened before..Amu took it away.

_And Im all mixed up_

_Feelin' cornered and rushed_

_They say its my fault_

_But I want her so much!_

_Wanna fly her away where the sun and the rain_

_Come on over my face, wash away all the shame_

_When they stop and stare,_

_Don't worry me_

_'Cause Im feeling for her_

_What she's feelin' for me!_

_I can try to pretend_

_I can try to forget_

_But it's driving me mad!_

_Going out of my head!_

How come it hurt me so much, I wasn't even there, I don't know his pain, but I could feel it. At this moment I could feel it, every single tear represented every time Ikuto felt like dieing. Felt like crying. Felt it was time to end his life. I wanted to scream, I wanted to apologize to him for every single thing I didn't do that had upset him, But most of all I wanted to scream at Amu. She was so dense, It hurt. Every single heart beat was like a million drums pounding in my ears, yelling at me saying hurtful things like 'it was all your fault' over and over. When I couldn't take it anymore, I raised my hands to my head and screamed like there was no tommorow, banging at my head with my fists, I was going crazy and didn't even pay attention to where he car was leading.

BAM!SLASH!CRASH!

"ANALISA!"

Blackness. Dark depressing blackness. It was all I could see...

_"I hate you, Ikuto, I HATE YOU!"_

Echoed through my head as I softly, let myself rest.

P.O.V- Dex

"Hey, brother, when do you think we can stop running?" Zack asked, A smile spread across his questioning face. I looked at him and smiled slightly, a reasuring smile to be polite. " When we find some place safe, Zack" I told him calmly smiling sweetly again. That's right a smile, I need him to stay strong, I need him to keep believing, even though it can't be true we'll never be free. I can only say that we can keep going, that we'll someday find a home a long lost family member, someone who cares. But it's not true, none of it's true. They took my mother and my sisters, killed them off like it was nothing letting me witness it myself, not telling any of it to my brother as I protected him from it all. He was so young. But all there is to do is smile, smile to hide the lies, a smile covering up all the gruesome murderous things that have happened...one simple smile. "Of coarse!" he said cheerfuly, almost bringing tears to my eyes. _If he only knew... _All of a sudden I felt pain scorching through me. What's this feeling? like...like I can sense something. Someone. And in what seemed like an instint one name in particular came to mind...

_Analisa.... _

------------------------------

Chrisula: this one was sooooooo short!

Erin: whateve -_-

Chrisula: r you mad cuz i'm finishin the other story?

Erin: YES! how can you torture me like this?! making me act like- mhhmm mhmn mhm *looks at mouth* HMM HAM MHCK?!!! (What the fuck?!)

Chrisula: heh heh ^^' like I said i'm teriably sorry I had to shorten it, forgive me

Jake: never! -_-

Chrisula: your just mad we slaught- I mean umm, saveerly hurt your girlfriend mee-mee

Jake: ITS DEE-DEE!!! or atleast it was...*goes in EMO corner*

Chrisula: yeah sure whatevz, ANYWAY!!! someone do the honors?

Tadagay: R&R plz!

Chrisula: GAH! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!!!


End file.
